


Microwave

by silkinsilence



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkinsilence/pseuds/silkinsilence
Summary: Widowmaker and Symmetra work well together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing? we just don't know.

The abandoned warehouse was not the sort of place that Satya would choose to frequent. In fact, it was the sort of place that she would actively try to avoid if she had the choice. Unfortunately, in her current line of work, she very rarely got sent to the kind of places she would have liked to be. Instead she was seeing rather more gunfire, back alleys, and criminals.

Though ever since she absconded from Vishkar, she had wondered if she wasn't a criminal herself. Much of her worldview had changed in the time since she had joined Overwatch, since she had found friends and family and...

"What are we doing this weekend?"

The voice was cold and businesslike, but that did not bother Satya any longer. She knew the woman too well. And she was hardly one for expressiveness either, after all.

"We are on a mission," she responded. "Our personal matters can wait."

"A stakeout, _minette._ We have nothing but time."

They were on the fifth story of a derelict building in the old industrial part of Dresden, keeping watch over the street below. Athena's structural analysis had assured Satya, again and again, that the warehouse was sound, though she remained skeptical. The mission today was a low-profile one, a drug trafficking bust. Agent Widowmaker was to intercept and disable the traffickers' vehicle, allowing the rest of the team on the ground to move in. If there was fighting, Winston reasoned, they could thus keep civilian casualties to a minimum.

And Satya was in the building as well, protecting Widowmaker's nest. She supposed it wasn't as bad as it could be; her ability to construct her own seating was keeping her relatively dust-free, and the company was not...bad.

"We are on a mission," Satya repeated, this time more forcefully, though she couldn't deny the warmth that blossomed in her cheeks. Someday the silly nickname would stop having an effect on her, surely, but apparently today was not that day.

"Oh, of course. My apologies, Agent Symmetra." There was audible amusement for the first time in the Widowmaker's voice as she glanced over her shoulder, her lips hinting at a smile. "What will Satya Vaswani be doing this weekend?"

"We do not have nothing but time. According to the estimates, the vehicle should be coming any minute now. You need to focus."

"If you know so well what must be done, shall we switch places?" There was a bite in her tone now. The almost-smile vanished, and Satya hated to see it go.

"Ah—no. I'm sorry."

A few seconds of tense silence, and then Widowmaker smiled again.

"Your dedication is, as always, _mignonne._ "

Satya hardly had a chance to register the compliment, one that her limited French could actually grasp, because the next instant Widowmaker was turning to the window, suddenly all business. Satya could see up the street, the dark car making its way down the deserted lane. Such an easy mark must have been almost insulting for the sniper.

The _crack_ of the rifle was inaudible as more than a _beep_ thanks to Satya's headset, but she still tensed as she watched the car, hit, begin skidding and slowing along the asphalt.

Widowmaker sighed, relaxed. Almost four hours in the perch, and their role ended in an instant.

"Now can we discuss plans? Or would you like a turn with the rifle?"

Satya, alarmed by the mere suggestion, held up her hands. Yes, she _had_ wielded the Widow's Kiss on the practice range, and performed absolutely abysmally. Now, with their teammates locked in such close combat with their foes that even Widowmaker would not try a shot, she would be certain to accidentally murder McCree or something equally disastrous. No, it was best for her to stay as far away from it as possible.

They were interrupted, again, by much more immediate sounds than those coming from down the street. There were footsteps and shouts close by; within the warehouse, if Satya had to guess. At once she straightened, just as Widow had, all thoughts but the objective fleeing her mind. She was to guard the nest and guard the sniper.

(Convenient, really, that the mission goals aligned so well with her personal ones.)

When the three men burst through what little of the door remained, they were met with an odd shield of blue light moving toward them. The first barely had a chance to empty his gun's magazine futilely into the hard-light before the circle of turrets on the doorframe rendered him unconscious. The other two were wiser, managing to destroy half of Satya's sentinels before her projector fell on them. The unnerving hum filled the room, and in an instant they had gone the same way as their friend.

"Three hostiles down," Satya said, matter-of-fact, as she reloaded.

The comm in both of their ears crackled to life. It was Winston on the other end, breathing heavily, the static of his Tesla cannon just barely audible.

"Widowmaker, Symmetra?"

" _Oui._ "

"Nice immobilizing shot on the driver, but we've got hostiles heading your way. Take care of yourselves. We'll clean up here and then head over—"

He cut off, apparently distracted by gunfire sounding in the background.

"You don't say," Widowmaker drawled. Satya couldn't stop herself from smiling. "In any case, as I was going to say before we were interrupted, _minette,_ I know what I intend to do this weekend."

"Do you?" Satya was surprised; the other woman wasn't typically one for making plans. Besides, mission-free weekends at Watchpoint: Gibraltar generally involved everyone lying around and trying to do as much nothing as possible before they resumed saving the world once more.

"Yes," Widowmaker said, glancing at the men unconscious on the floor before stepping closer. She lifted Satya's chin with two fingers and moved in for the kiss, for the kill.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated!


End file.
